evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission to Mustafar
The Mission to Mustafar was the final battle of the Clone Wars and the first mission for Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, as the apprentice of Darth Sidious and a dark lord of the Sith. The mission was done at the end of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY where Darth Vader was sent to the volcanic world of Mustafar where he was tasked with executing all of the members of the Separatist Council, the last survivng leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, to pave the way for the rise of the Galactic Empire. The massacre would soon end the Clone Wars and begin the rise of the empire. Prelude In 19 BBY at the final moments of the Clone Wars, Chancellor Palpatine had staged his own kidnapping when he allowed the Confederacy of Independent Systems to invade the Republic capitol of Coruscant and abduct him. This would result in a battle that was waged over the planet and Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi to come in and rescue the Chancellor and boarded the Separatist flagship, the Invisible Hand, where he was being held. The two Jedi Knights them came across Count Dooku, the Confederate Head of State, and dueled him in battle which resulted in Anakin winning and him killing Dooku, which delt a major blow to the Confederacy. After the battle, the members of the Separatist Council, the legistlative body that governed the Confederacy throughout the war and supported Dooku from the moment the Separaitst were formed, had gathered on the planet of Utapau where the awaited guidence from General Grievous, who had assumed the title as head of state after Dooku was killed. Grievous then had the members of the council sent to Mustafar knowing that the Republic would find the Separatists on Utapau and said that they'd be safe there. Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and leader of the Separatist Council, expressed his doubts that Grievous would keep them safe but, the council members followed with the general's orders nonetheless and escaped to Mustafar moments before the Republic had arrived. As the final days of the Clone Wars began to wrap up, the Separatist Council remained hidden on Mustafar as Grievous was killed by Obi Wan during the Battle of Utapau meanwhile, the dark lord of the sith, Sidious, had dueld with the members of the Jedi High Council after they found out who he was and was saved by Anakin who then manipulated him into becoming his apprentice and sent him to the Jedi Temple to destroy the Jedi Order and execute all of its members and pave the way for the return of the Sith. As Anakin marched with the 501st Legion to the Jedi Temple, Sidious had ordered the execution of Order 66 and all acorss the galaxy, the Jedi Commanders and Generals of the Republic were executed one-by-one at the hands of the Clone Soldiers and Vader was then ordered to travel to Mustafar and end the Clone Wars for good with the execution of the Separatist Council. As Anakin was going to kill the council members, Sidious contacted Nute Gunray and told them that Vader was comming to "take care of them" and that the Separatist leaders would be awarded for their loyalty. Nute Gunray allowed himself and the council to wait and became the new Confederate head of state, a title he would hold for only a brief period of time. The Mission With the Jedi Temple in ruins and the Jedi Order being destroyed all across the galaxy, Skywalker, now known as Lord Vader, had piloted his starfighter and was accompanied by his astromach droid R2-D2. He landed on the landing pad outside of the facility and told R2 to stay while he went inside and walked into the war room that the Separatist Council was stationed at. He then walked into the war room and was greeted by Nute Gunray who he and the council members were expecting. Shrotly after that, Vader used the force to close all of the doors to make sure none of the Separatists could escape and began slaughtering them one by one. He began cutting down the Separatist leaders one by one as he killed Po Nudo of Ando, Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance, President Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild, and Senator Tikkes of Mon Cala all in that order. He then killed Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser and Wat Tambor of the Techno Union who fled into the conference room with Rune Haako of the Trade Federation had also been killed as well in the confederence room. Eventually, Nute Gunray was the only surviving member of the council and he was cut down along with the rest as well. With the Separatist Council dissolved and the execution of all of its members complete, Vader had activated the shut down command which deactivated all active droid armies at the time which dissolved the Confederacy of Independent Systems and with the reformation of the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire while the council was being slaughtered, the Republic was brought to an end and the Clone Wars was also concluded as well. Category:Villainous Events Category:Massacres Category:Execution Category:Terrorism Category:Crimes